Splash the Aquatter
'Splash the Aquatter '''is the 50th episode of Season 11. Summary An Aquatter cub runs into trouble when it is swept away from its home. It ends up in the Cypress Swamps of the Fantasy Forest with no idea how to survive in the foreign territory. Captain Jake and Kwazii find it and try to teach it how to navigate the southern swampland. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest northern woodland region where a young aquatter is rejoining his family to dinner when he spots a pine cone floating in the water. It plays with it but then gets sucked into the hull of a ship, which travels downriver into the cypress swamps of the Fantasy Forest. The aquatter leaves the ship and finds Captain Jake and Kwazii. Thinking that it is lost, they've decide to find its family. The first thing they do is to teach it how to fish. However, the aquatter is much too young to catch fish on its own, so they herd some to it. The aquatter starts sliding down to the edge of the water, which convinces Kwazii to name it Splash. After introducing Splash to the rest of the crew, Sofia decides to make Aquatter Discs. After saving Splash from a Chromadile, the pirates can not understand why Splash does not recognize Chromadile as predators, but they think that Splash is just too young to understand. They call Sofia, who finishes the Discs, which Greg teleports. They activate their Magical Creature Power Suits, and continue to search for Splash's family. However, their search returned nothing. Captain Jake takes Splash to the Gup-TD. Sofia swabs Splash's throat and analyzes the saliva, which shows that Splash is from the northern woodlands of the Fantasy Forest. Amaya then sends a message to some DJ Club kids, and eventually receives a signal from Kate and Mim Mim. They say that an aquatter has disappeared from the region, and they find out that Splash is that cub. To take Splash back to the Fantasy Forest's northern woodlands, the pirate pals pick him up with Ocean Owl Powers. Once they arrive there, Splash is reunited with his actual family, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings (to swim and breathe underwater so he can save Splash from a predator) Characters * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Amaya * Greg * Kate * Mim-Mim Fantasy Forest animals * Splash the Aquatter * Chromadile Trivia * This episode is based on ''Slider the Otter from Wild Kratts. * Splash makes his second appearance after Magical Creature Christmas Rescue. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Complete episodes Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Season 11 images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Couple images Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons